


A Smutty, Fluffy, Alistair-Humping AU of my Modern Girl in Thedas AU

by imjusthereforthefanporn



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Childbirth, City Elves, Denerim, Denerim Alienage, Divine Leliana, Elven Alienages, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Ferelden, Ferelden Politics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Impregnation, Kid Fic, King Alistair, Mary Sue, Mistress Tabris, Mistress Warden, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Politics, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Trespasser, Pregnancy, Racism, Self-Insert, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Thedas Politics, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, sister wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusthereforthefanporn/pseuds/imjusthereforthefanporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self-insert fantasy that doesn't fit into my "Yet Another 'Modern Girl in Thedas' Self-Indulgent Author-Insert Fanfic" magnum opus.</p>
<p>What if I were transported to Thedas and became the Inquisitor but mostly followed the game’s canon plot until Trespasser and then ended up in an arranged marriage to King Alistair to appease Ferelden’s concerns at the Exalted Council but my Warden Kallian Tabris romanced Alistair and is still alive so when she finally returns with a cure to the Calling we’ve all got to have lots of threesomes and babies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smutty, Fluffy, Alistair-Humping AU of my Modern Girl in Thedas AU

“Well, what if I married a Ferelden?” I asked Arl Teagan in exasperation. “That's how y'all seal alliances in Thedas, right? Would that satisfy you that I – and by extension, the Inquisition – really do have Ferelden's best interests at heart?”

A thoughtful look interrupted Teagan's perma-scowl, which I interpreted as a sign that perhaps I was FINALLY making some progress. I'd invited him to a private dinner upon arriving in Halamshiral in the hopes that a frank one-on-one discussion could mitigate some of Ferelden's concerns before the official opening of the Exalted Council next week.

But so far we'd mostly been yelling at each other. I really tried to see things from his point of view but that point of view was just so paranoid and insulting! Teagan assumed that the appointment of Leliana as Divine meant that the Inquisition was becoming a puppet of the Orlesian Chantry. Thus, he feared that our troops and agents still stationed in Caer Bronach, Caer Oswin, Winterwatch Tower, and our various camps scattered across Ferelden were effectively a backdoor Orlesian re-occupation of his country. He was also disturbed by the number of religious cults swearing loyalty to the Herald of Andraste personally instead of to the Chantry that had sprung up in Ferelden. In his eyes, it seemed that I was either a pawn or a megalomaniac or both.

I'd tried pointing out that we'd liberated his castle and provided for the refugees in the Hinterlands after he'd been run out of Redcliffe by the Venatori, but reminding him of how he'd lost control of his Arling just seemed to piss him off more. I'd tried to argue that our large army on Ferelden borders actually made them safer because now the Orlesians couldn't invade without going through us first, but he wasn't buying it. And I'd tried to impress upon him just how fond I was of Ferelden personally, but without disclosing my memories of my various Wardens' experiences (something my advisors and I had decided long ago to keep a secret) I wasn't very convincing.

I loved Ferelden's people, cultures, and natural beauty and I'd been planning to eventually settle there should I ever retire from being the Inquisitor. So it really hurt that my intended future home's ambassador and by extension its monarch viewed me with such suspicion and general animosity.

But now it seemed like Teagan might actually be considering what I said instead of just firing back another angry retort.

“Did you have someone specific in mind?” he asked.

_Alistair!_ was my immediate thought, of course. But if Alistair still hadn't married anyone in 13 years then there was certainly no reason to think he'd be interested in marrying a woman he'd only met once and under rather confrontational circumstances. And it would be offensively presumptuous of me to open negotiations by angling for their King given that I held no titles outside of the Inquisition and Stone Bear Hold.

“Not really,” I sighed as I looked away. “Someone... someone kind, I hope?”

Teagan leaned back in his chair and studied me as if seeing me for the first time.

“If you're serious, I'll make some inquiries,” he offered, finally dropping the accusatory tone he'd been using with me in every conversation since we'd first met.

“I am serious, Arl Teagan,” I assured him. “While I disagree with you about what role the Inquisition should continue to play in the future of Thedas, you are correct that the crisis we formed to address has passed. And with the last of the rifts closed, I finally have time to think about --” my voice wavered as I surprised myself by how emotional I was over the possibility of no longer being alone.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before continuing. “What I mean to say is, I want a husband and family. I may be the Inquisitor and the 'Herald of Andraste' but I still want the same things that most women want from life.”

Teagan's face softened at my admission. I was taking a risk being this vulnerable in front of a political adversary but the main reason I'd offered to talk with him while Josephine handled his Orlesian counterpart was that I knew how much Fereldens valued honesty. I hoped he would realize that while I'd learned to play The Game, I could never learn to enjoy it.

“Then unless there is something else you wish to discuss, I'll retire for the evening so that I may send a raven at first light.” Teagan lifted his goblet toward me in a farewell toast. “To a good match for the Lady Inquisitor?”

I smiled, heartened by his friendly gesture. I clinked my goblet with his and agreed, “To a good match” before appending my usual “and to peace.” We drained the last of our wine and parted company with the customary Ferelden half-bow/half-salute.

I wondered how Josephine had fared with the Orlesian ambassador at her own diplomatic dinner and if she'd be pleased when I recounted my evening to her over breakfast tomorrow. I'd decided to count it as at least a partial success – while Teagan had refused to concede on any of our major points of disagreement, at least he didn't seem to hate me or the Inquisition anymore.

I'd already preemptively averted the Qunari incursion some time ago and thus expected the Exalted Council to go fairly smoothly now that Josephine and I had warmed up the representatives from Orlais and Ferelden. Additionally, Leliana was very secure in her position as Divine Victoria thanks to the foreknowledge I'd shared and I was confident that she'd ultimately side with us if any of our political rivals proved intransigent.

Immediate worries about the Inquisition were assuaged for now, my thoughts were free to turn to my own uncertain future.

As a typical American woman, I'd always assumed that I'd marry for love – then I'd been transported to Thedas. Once I finally accepted I was stuck here I'd made a couple of attempts at romance but gave up after inadvertently alienating Cullen and then verifying that Varric's heart would always belong to Bianca no matter what she did or how infrequently he saw her. Instead, I'd chosen to focus all my energy on my mission as the Inquisitor.

But the past few years had been very lonely and my heart ached for a husband and children to love. Josephine had long urged me to consider a political marriage to further the Inquisition's influence, and I'd begun to realize that it was likely my best chance for ever having a family as well. Arranged marriages were the norm here and I'd met many couples who seemed to have found happiness within them.

I drifted off to sleep wondering about my potential future husband. Was there a Ferelden noble out there who'd actually WANT to marry me? Could I fall in love with him? If I did, would he ever love me back?


End file.
